Valentines Day w the Host Club
by xXQtbookwormXx
Summary: Valentines day in the host club is a big deal with many events. All charecters included! T for some sexual ideas... please read and reveiw! 333 I suck at summaries... LOL Gonna Be prettly long when complete... Just sayin Spoiler..ish There will be multipule ending choices you can choose who they end up with! Thanks everyone!
1. Chapter 1 The day before

**Hey everybody thank you for clicking on my story! I hopes you likes it 3**

**Tamaki: Ritsuki aren't you forgetting something?**

**Ritsuki (me): No… :(**

**Tamaki: Come on love please say it.**

**Ritsuki: Do I have too?**

**Tamaki: Yesssss**

**Ritsuki: I don't own this anime series (OHSHC)**

**Tamaki: Thanks**

**Ritsuki: All though I really wish I did…..**

* * *

"Haruhi are you crazy! It's pouring at least let yourself bring an Umbrella!"

"No dad I'll be fine it's barley a walk to the car!" I tell him.

"But Haruhhhhhhiiiiiiiiii. You're poor Father just worries about you!" My Dad says doing the annoying pouty face he does when he wants something from me.

"Bye dad!" I call and leave out the door.

"Haruhi my darling! Why are you so wet!" Tamaki says almost pushing me to the floor with worry and excitement in his voice. "Hello Tamaki-sempai could you please let me go? You're annoying me," I say pushing him off of me. Tamaki recoils as though I had just slapped him. "I just wanted to say hello to my precious daughter." He says from his corner he slid into. I roll my eyes and go over to my table and sit down waiting for the bell. Hikaru and Kaoru pull up chairs a straddle them across from me. "What do you two want?"

"Haruhi-chan you don't need to be so mean." Kaoru says to me.

"Ya Haruhi-chan what's got you in such a bad mood?" Hikaru asks.

"Well you're in no place to talk Hikaru!" Kaoru tells him.

"Neither are you." Hikaru counters.

"That's only when…" Kaoru blushes whispering the words out. _Do these guys ever take a break? _I think shaking my head. "I'm not in a bad mood guys I just have a big test that I didn't study for."

"Oooo." They say in unison.

"Seems as though you are in quite a conundrum aren't you?" Kyoya tells me entering the club room little black book in hand.

"Well why are you here Kyoya-sempai? You never come before club time," I say.

"I forgot my pencil…." He replies blankly. He goes over to his desk and grabs a blue mechanical pencil.

"Speaking of do you guys know where my mechanical pencil is?" I ask scanning the room.

"Oh we sold it." Hikaru says leaning back in his chair.

"What!" I practically yell, "I really liked that pencil and now I'm…." I think of a word to say, "Pencil-less!" Tamaki jumps up in surprise,

"Haruhi-chan! HERE YOU CAN HAVE MY PENCIL!" He almost screams in my ear holding out a mechanical bear pencil. "No thanks I'll just ask someone else."

"But But why not!" Tamaki says 'anime' tears coming down his face and soaking the ground around him. Yet again this causes me to roll my eyes and I walk away towards the shelf where I left my backpack. "Bye Kaoru, Hikaru see you two in class." I wave to them, "And Bye Tamaki-sempai see you after school!" I leave and go to my locker.

I put my books away and grab a new pencil. I walk into class and sit in my seat in the middle back, between Hikaru and Kaoru. The late bell rings at 7:55 but both of the twins still aren't here. "OK class time to start lets start with attendance." The professer, Mr. Tskiyomi, begins clapping his hands, like always, "Kurum"

"Here!"

"Aoba"

"He's absent sir"

"Byakaya"

"Here."

"Maimai?"

"Present."

He rambles on with other names, "Hikaru."

"Hikaru and Kaoru are not here yet…" I say slightly tapping the empty seats on both sides of me. He continues then starts class, talking for what feels like forever. About 30 minutes into math Hikaru and Kaoru run in and run to the teacher. They whisper amongst themselves after a few minutes they all bow to each other then Hikaru and Kaoru jog to their seats next to me. "Hello Haruhi-chan," They say in unison. "Hello Hikaru, Kaoru." I smile to the two of them. After Math ends we start English and I switch seats with Kaoru so Hikaru and him can talk. A note gets thrown at me about half way though.

_Hey Haruhi-chan :)_

I look around the room trying to see who threw it. I see a grin growing on Hikarus face. I shake my head and write back.

_Hello Hikaru what do you what?_

I throw it back and then continue to take notes trying to catch up on the lecture. The note hits me in the head

_Valentine's Day is coming on up! *wink wink*_

Ohhhh Hikaru I shake my head.

_And? That maters how?_

_Oh young grasshopper. _He writes back,_ I forgot you've never done Host Club Valentine's Day. :P_

I stand up and throw away the note rolling my eyes. The quiz we take in science I'm sure I didn't do very well, probably a B+ or A-, Mom would've been so disappointed. After school I practically run to the music room. I bump into Mori and he lets out a startled grunt **(A.N. lol those of you that watch the anime ya see what I did there XDDDDD) **"Oh Mori-senpai I-I'm so sorry!" I step back far and almost fall. "Haruhi." He grumbles, not in a mad way but in that…Mori way. I bow out of respect and apology, when he nods I walk away.

"Haruhi!" Huni runs up to me and does a little swinging hug.

"Hi Huni-sempai." I say, "Would you like some of this cake my dad slipped into my lunch?" I hold out my hand with the cake in it. Huni gasps adorably and snatches it out of my hand twirling in circles cake above his head,

"I'll eat it." He smiles ear to ear then skips to his table and pulls out a knife and fork, devouring the mini cake in seconds.

"Ah Haruhi," Kyoya walks over to me writing in his book, "You have a 3 o' clock private today, Princess Momoka Kurakano."

Hmm I think I know that name, "She's your class vice-president representative." He informs me, "She is a very big big name he mother is the state representative, do not blow this Haruhi or I will increase your debt by 1/3."

Only then does he walk away. I glance up at the clock to see how much time I have, it's 2:58, only 2 minutes. I set my table for 2 and take a seat. I see her enter a small, embarrassed, smile on her face. Kyoya points her over to my table and she does slight skips, her yellow uniform bouncing around her. When she arrives I stand up and bow, "Princess," I say pulling out her chair for her to sit in. She sits and then I walkover sitting myself in my own chair.

"So, Haruhi, why is such a handsome," she blushes slightly, "boy like you a host, I am sure you can easily find a girlfriend. You look like one who would be good in a committed relationship." She looks down at the ground; I lift her head up with my hand,

"Because there are so many beautiful women like you. I want to get to know every single one." He face and neck then turn a shade of dark red. We eat and I do my host thing until the time is up. Once it is I stand up and help her out of her chair.

"Haruhi, I will be sure to," she again glances at the floor, "request you again." I wrap my arm around her waist and take her to the door. After she has left I feel two hands on my shoulders,

"Haruhiiiiiii how dare my precious daughter do this to meeeee." Tamaki says jumping around to the front of me, "You act as though love is nothing," he take one hand off my shoulder, "I won't allow it! From now on you will direct all of your acts of love unto me." He says as though it's the greatest most magical idea in the world.

"Hey boss that's no fair," Kaoru says,

"Ya that's not fair at all we want Haruhis love tooooo." Hikaru adds stretching out the last word.

"No no no. Haruhi is my daughter therefore I shall not let her give you any of her love," He says, then her turns to me, "Haruhi, you must listen to me. I don't want you hanging out with those shady twins! Ever! Ok?" I roll my eyes and pull away.

"Tamaki-sempai you don't ownnn her." Hikaru says pulling me towards Kaoru and him. I again pull away. "Nor do you two," I say.

"Ya! You guys don't own my daughter!" Tamaki retorts.

"You don't either Tamaki-sempai!" I snap loudly. Tamaki sinks backwards. I would normally say something stupid to cheer him up but right now I'm annoyed. "Haruhi-chan that was mean." Kaoru says pouting his lips. "I know, I know…." I tell him starting to feel bad. Tamaki gives me his puppy dog eyes and it kills me I finally break and walk over to him. "Tamaki…..chan," I start and he immediately pops up and envelops me in a hug. "Did you hear that everybody she called me Tamaki-chan!" He yells even though we still have guests. Kyoya shakes his head and rolls his eyes at his childhood friend's excitement. I break away from Tamaki and walk over to Kyoya. I lean up against the wall next to him and close my eyes. "Hey Kyoya." I say slowly opening my eyes.

"Haruhi…."

"What's the deal with Valentine's Day in the Host Club?" I ask giving him a sideways glance.

"The deal? Like what we do?"

"Noooo…" I say sarcastically, "How we crap…. Yes what we do!"

"Oh well… We have very elaborate costumes."

"Mmhmm and? Cause that's no different than what we usually do."

"Well the big difference is you have to _kiss every_ guest that comes to you."

I'm taken aback from this discovery, but I let him continue.

"Also there's a _party_, different food, a _Host Club Sleepover Event_ at Tamaki's house, _a truth to love_ game, and much more that will surprise you, but most importantly the_ Flower Giving Game_."

"_Flower Giving Game_?" I ask, wondering what it is.

"The _Flower Giving Game_, is a school tradition where _every_ girl is expected to give a rose of her choice to her _true love_. It's quite exciting really!" He informs me. I wonder if I'm required to give a flower too.

* * *

**Hey all my readers! Thanks so much for reading my first chapter! I know it's unusual for my not to give it a cliff-hanger though. PLEASE REVIEW I need them to find the courage to continue :P **

**~~SPOILER ALERT!~~**

**This story will have endings for EVERY couple 3333 ex. **

**Tamaki X Haruhi 3**

**Kyoya X Haruhi **

**Huni X Haruhi….. **

**Mori X Haruhi**

**Hikaru X Haruhi 3**

**Kaoru X Haruhi**

**Hikaru X Kaoru**

**Mori X Huni**

**Kyoya X Tamaki**

**Tadaaaa those couples will be your ending choices :D**

**Excited? Read my other stories and stuff and sub to this story for the upcoming chapters**


	2. Chapter 2 Valentines day!

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews on my first chapter! ^_^ So here's the second :D**

**Tamaki: Aren't you forgetting something? …again….. -_-**

**Ritsuki (me): Yea yea I don't own this anime series…sadly**

**Tamaki: Good job!**

**Ritsuki: Although I do own your love right Tama-chan?**

**Tamaki: Of course**

* * *

(Valentine's Day Friday, after school)

I walk into Music room (#3) and drop off my things in my locker inside. "Haruhi, here is your costume. I am glad to see you are the first to arrive. Now go change and then come back out." Kyoya says filling my arms with a costume and pushing me towards the changing rooms. I walk into one and strip my clothing. I pull on the red tux that was handed to me and the hair piece that gives me a slick ponytail, matching my brown hair perfectly. _Where do we get this stuff anyways? Do we like have an Ouran weave shop or something….._ I think walking out the door. I'm attacked by a cupid Huni and I fall to the floor.

"Haruhi-chan you look so handsome! Look at Ousa-chan he got a costume too!" Huni says holding out Ousa-chan who is in a heart costume. I stand up and brush myself off as Huni skips away happily to a snack table filled with pink, white, and red everything. I see Tamaki who I think secretly look super handsome in his white tux with pink cuffs and tie. I scan the room and realize everyone does, Mori, with his out of the ordinary black tie and cuffs but a very light pink suit; Kyoya, with his red suit and white cuffs and tie; The twins in matching love angel costumes; and Huni in his adorable Cupid outfit. I walk over to my table where 4 girls are waiting.

"Hello Princesses," I say sitting in-between two on the couch.

"Hello Haruhi!" They all say in unison. While they talk to me and I reply not really paying attention to what I'm saying I look around the room. I see at his table, Tamaki lean over to a guest and kiss her lips lightly. At the twins table Kaoru tilts his head and leans in to kiss Princess Riiko's, one of their regulars, cheek. At Mori and Huni's table, Huni loops his arms around a girl's neck in a playful manner. At Kyoya's station, he kisses a girls ear lovingly.

"So Haruhi-chan what does the Host Club have planned for today?" Princess Misao asks me tilting her head curiously next to me.

I turn to her, "We have so many surprises for all of you ladies, like the love party at Tamaki's house later today. Also if you can reserve early enough the loving night in at his house that follows," I lean in and sexily whisper in her ear, "I really hope you can make it, my lovely princess." As I come back up a brush her cheek with my lips. Her eyes widen with joy and surprise and she leans back into her seat as though if it wasn't there she would fall to the ground.

"Oooo me next Haruhi! Can you kiss me next!" All three of the girls ask excitedly. The small talk continues for a while, everyone having fun. After everyone leaves I make my way to the dressing room to change.

"Haruhi-chan wait up!" Tamaki calls running up behind me.

"Yes?" I say turning to him.

"You're going to need my address to be able to come to the party and sleepover!" He says looking extra excited, then the happiness flick to disappointment, "But you haven't asked for it yet…."

"That's because I don't think I can make it Tamaki-senpai….. I'm sorry."

A mischievous grin appears on his face, "But Haruhi, this is a required party and sleepover for all Host Club members. So you have to come."

"Huh!"

"If you don't then I guess you'll have to become our dog again."

"But-But"

"So heres my address!" He says handing me a slip of paper with his address written on it, "I can't wait to see you there!" He saunters off happily leaving me standing there a little upset and little mad and just slightly happy. I go into the changing room and change. When I come out I'm greeted by Hikaru and Kaoru holding out a rose.

"Here you go Haruhi-Chan!" Kaoru say handing my the rose

"We know you are so poor we bought your rose for you!" Hikaru says.

"Whaa?"

"You know for the Flower Giving Game!"

"Oh but I'm not giving a flower." I tell them.

"Of course you are!" Hikaru says, "I mean you're a girl."

"Ya well we have to go," Kaoru says walking away with Hikaru, "See you at the party!"

"And the sleepover," Hikaru says turning his head and winking. I stand awestruck for a few seconds then shake it off and leave to go home.

"Haruhiiiiii You're homeeee." My dad hugs me tightly.

"Dad I'm going to a friends house today."

"But, Haruhii! What will I do without you?"

"Its ok I will put your dinner in the fridge." I say making my wat to my room.

"Hold it right there!" He demands. I freeze in my tracks, "Just whos house are you staying at?"

"Uhm my friends…"

"Which friends house?"

I rack though my brain for someone he knows and likes, because he hates Tamaki….. "I'm staying at Kyoya's place."

"Ok." He turns back to his TV show and I continue my way to my room. I open up a duffel bag and my closet. I grab a tee-shirt and sport shorts for bed and some clothes for tomorrow, a blue long-sleeved shirt and some jeans. My phone from the twins goes off as I put everything in my bag.

_Text message from Kaoru_

I open up the message,

_Haruhi u don't have 2 pack anything we have…club stuff….. Just pack ur tooth brush hair brush ect. Kk c u soon! Oh and remember No Clothing Items except ur school blazer, pants, and shoes 4 the party! :D_

I type back

_KK c u soon!_

And press send. I unpack my clothes and get a tote with the OHS sign on it, and put my toiletires in it.

"Bye, Dad!" I call and leave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Tell me if I should continue! Review please! I need at least 2 more to continue! (Idc if you review a second time btw!) Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3 And the party starts!

**Sorry for the long torturous wait! Omg thanks again for the reveiwsssss and yea I know I know I knowwww Haruhi's character is not really on the dot…. It's out of habit…. She's my main character so I treat her like I would in another story, how I would mosty likely act! Although if Tama-chan was real and I made him upset, "OH EMM GEE TAMAKI I LOVE YOU IM SORRY YOU'RE MY BABY IM SORRY BE NOT SAD!" lol…..**

**Ritsuki (me): I don't own OHSHC…sorry to say….**

**Tamaki: **

**Ritsuki: HAHAH rendered speechless I see! It's cause of my beauty, correct? Tee-hee I'm just kidding!**

**Tamaki: I know you were it's because you said it without me having to remind you! :P**

(Before De Partayy)

I walk up to the massive house standing tall in front of me. _So this is Tamaki-senpai's house._ I think, making a mental note, for future reference. I use a shaky finger to press the bell, "Ding dong ding dongg," it rings loud and crisp. I pretty lady in a maid uniform opens the door a tight smile plastered on her face. "Ah you must be the last host, Haruhi Fujioka..?" She looks skeptically at me, as if she would be able to figure out with a look if I am Haruhi. "That would be me…." I say matching her smile. "Right this way I shall show you to the living area," She ushers me in through the large double doors, and into the foyer, a room with a grand staircase and marble floors. I try hard to keep up with her fast pace as she weaves in and out of doors, arches and halls. After what seems like an eternity we arrive in a room with 2 pure white couches, a flat screen TV, a sky blue fuzzy carpet, a glass side table and coffee table, and two foosball tables. "Haruhi there you are!" Tamaki trots up to me taking my hand and guiding me to one of his couches. I sit down and he snaps his fingers, a man in a suit appears at his side. "Haruhi would you like anything?"

"No, thank you Tamaki-sempai. Thank you though!" I smile widely at him wrinkling my nose a little and tilting my head to the side.

"Ooohhh that was so cute!" Tamaki says enveloping me into a hug twirling and spinning.

"Thanks Tamaki but, can you please let me go…?" He doesn't let go until an older woman enters the room.

"Master Tamaki, it's 20 minutes until your party. Would you like us to set out the snacks?" She says, I can almost hear the wisdom in her voice.

"But of course!" He says tossing his head to the side hair following in suit. She bows and exits alerting the other maids.

"Well now everyone," Tamaki claps his hands turning to us, "time to get ready!" Hikaru and Kaoru each take one of my arms,

"Come on Haruhi!" Hikaru sing-songs.

"Whaaa?" I say as they pull me away.

They take me to a door and pull me in. It's a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and a steam shower. My eyes widen in surprise and suspicion. "Sorry Haruhi I bet you're confused." Kaoru says sitting me down.

"But," he continues, "we just have to know."

"Know what?" I ask still a little suspicious.

"Who you are gonna give your rose to," They say in unison with grins spreading from ear to ear.

I let out a small gasp not expecting that to be the question.

"So Haruhi," Hikaru snakes to one side of me and towers over me Kaoru doing the same. "Who ya gonna pick?" I sigh feeling defeated with nowhere to go,

"Oh-kayyy I think I going to choose,"

**Bwahahahahhahaha this time it was a cliffhanger! Next chapter will be the real party and maybe the start of the sleepover! :D thanks sooo much guys! I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry it took so long but my life has been really busy lately….. ok well ya review please please please I need it! If chap 4 I think it is, isn't up by tomorrow night then you'll have to wait a while :/… Byeeee**


	4. Chapter 4 Saved

**Ish me againzies! I am honestly sorry bout the wait for that lasto chapter but like I tried to put it up 3 fricking weeks ago but my computer was being a fricking dumb butt and I couldn't… Then I had a week o' camp the following day, a vacay the day I got back from camp a free week but my fricking computer was fricking broken! And the camp for another week…And then I got back yesterday! Well so yeah fuzz life it sux sometimes…. I hope y'all didn't get mad at me and forget bout my story during that time! D: I would be soooo sad! Oki well it's time for this chapter I might even make the nexttttt next chapter after cause I feel so bad! Well here goes nothin'**

**Ritsuki (me): ^.^ Hai Tama-chan I gotta question**

**Tamaki: Yes my love?**

**Ritsuki: Is it bad that I really want you and Kyoya to make babies! :DDDD**

**Tamaki: O.O**

**Ritsuki: Sorry….. I've just really been into Yaoi and Yuri lately….. **

**Tamaki: It's okay! You are my angel of all things beautiful…**

**Ritsuki: …?_?... Well lets leave on that note, I don't own OHSHC just btw…**

* * *

"You disgusting perverts!" Tamaki storms into the room coming towards me and the twins.

"Heyyy bosss," Hikaru starts, "we were just having a little conversation, nothing physical."

"Yeah boss," Kaoru says tilting his head to the side, "what else? I mean you're the reallll pervert look at you." He nods his head towards us. Tamaki looks down at his position his face turning bright red when he sees his arm wrapped around my back with his hand on my inner thigh. The twins burst out laughing then link arms. "Well boss we gotta run, we still have to set up." Hikaru says giving Tamaki a small salute and leaving with Karou.

"Haruhi! I'm so sorry!" Tamaki starts throwing his arms up in the air, "Don't be mad at daddy! Daddy just wants his precious daughter to be safee!" I put my head in my hand and shake it, why does he have to be so stupid sometimes…?

"Tamaki-senpai I'm not mad…" I stifle a laugh, "I'm actually pretty happy you came here," I look up and smile, "you really saved my butt." Cause to be honest, I don't know who my rose belongs to.. I add to myself. Tamaki's face turns pink again and he grabs me and hugs me tightly. "Tamaki…" I say into his chest, "Could you please let go of me?" He drops me back into the chair.

"Well Haruhi it's almost time for the guests to arrive, be prepared!" He says smiling the way he does so easily then turning and leaving.

I sit on the long white L-shaped couch in the rec room watching Mori and Huni play foose ball. Tamaki enter the room with 4 girls following him, one with long brown pig-tails, another with short blonde and curly hair, the next two with huge chests and long black hair. I look down at my flat chest and roll my eyes, who cares anyways..? The girls come in group after group all surrounding us with some smiles large and some shy. Finally everyone is here and we talk and eat, flirt and joke. The Twins come over to me and my group holding up an empty soda bottle. "Haruhiii," Kaoru sings,

"We've got a fun game for us to playyy," Hikaru says not missing a beat. I put my hand up and shake my head, "No thank you guys." The girls around me deflate and frown,

"Aww come on Haruhi-senpai!" One of them, Princess Yaya, speaks up, "Can we please play?" They all smile and lean into me, "Pleaseee?" Everyone including the twins say in unison. I sink in my seat,

"Ok… I'll play." They all smile and we go to an empty spot on the floor all circling up, me, the twins, and all of our girls. Kaoru begins spinning the bottle, it landing on one of his main Princesses. He leans to her and kisses her lips softly. Her face turns bright red and she uses the girl next to her to steady herself. "Hey guys!" Huni bounds over to us Mori and some girls following closely behind. "We wanna play with you!"

"Hey! We're not letting you-." Hikaru begins to say but Kaoru interrupts,

"Sure you guys can play."

"Can Ousa-chan play too?" Huni asks holding him out in front of Kaoru's face. He nods and they sit with us. The game goes on for a little and them its my turn, I spin the bottle all the girls around me looking anxious. The bottle lands on Mori and I look up into his eyes. Some of the girls faces fall while a few brighten. "Kiss him!" a couple yell. It's just a game, I reassure myself and lean in and kiss Mori closing my eyes. I pull away after 2 seconds and sit back in my seat quickly. Hikaru spins next and it lands on Kaoru. They do their thing and kiss then sit back slowly. I cringe in my brain, I'll never get used to that. The game goes on for another half hour then Tamaki claps his hands grabbing everyone's attention. "Everyone it is time to play, _Truth or Love_!"He announces. All the girls go wild screaming and clapping gathering in a corner of the room with the other hosts. I make my way to the corner where everyone is filing out the archway and into the large second living room. Kyoya comes behind me, little black book in hand. I turn to him, "Kyoya," I say keeping my voice low, "what, exactly, is truth or love..?" He snaps his black book shut and pushes his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose,

"It's a silly game Tamaki made up last year." He informs me, "Pretty much it's that American child's game, Truth or Dare, but every, so called, dare is an act of love." We approach the doorway and he finishes up quickly, "So instead of, Prank calling someone, you would have to kiss someone. Everything has to be an act of affection." He doesn't bother to wait and walk in with me striding quickly in front of me entering the room and sitting in one of the expensive plush-seated chairs that are arranged in a circle. I sit down in the last empty chair and Tamaki begins the game. He asks a girl truth or love and she replies love he 'loves' her to embrace Kyoya then the game moves on. I zone out thinking of the chores I will have to make up for tomorrow. "Haruhi!" Kaoru's voice caries me out of my thoughts and back to reality. "Sorry, Kaoru-chan." I apologize.

"Haruhi, truth or love?" He questions.

"Truth." I say taking the safe road home.

"If you had to chose anyone in this room to be you're lover, whom would it be?" He says a mischivious grin growing on his face.

"Love!" I instantly say, I could never answer that truthfully.

"Okay, then I 'love' you to kiss the boss and Hikaru!" His grin grows wider than ever.

"Okay truth!" I change my answer yet again.

"No, no, no Haruhi, no more changes," he shakes his finger in my face. I sigh in defeat, and stand up. Kyoya beats me to it and jumps up from his seat at the same time as Tamaki practically yells, "Okay guys game over! It's time for the feast!" Everyone moan in sadness of not getting to see the 'yoai' that was about to happen and reluctantly stand up and make their way to the dining hall.

* * *

**Guys I really wanted to write more but like I want to publish NOW and I'm a little tired I might write more 2night start maybe even complete another chapter! Thanks for everyone who favorited and subbied and stuff! I can't believe it's almost almost over! Well I love you guys! Please don't get bored I promise theres more and it'll come fast! Read my other stories! And if y'all into like lemon I'm starting to write one so be excited! I'm actually working on a couple of story lines for lemon! A OHSHC, Fruits basket, Shugo Chara, and Alice and the Country of hearts! Okay I love you all! GO YURI AND YOAI! Kay c u soon!**

**~Comment; Sub; and love! Ritsuki~**


End file.
